Pour Oil On Troubled Waters
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Reed can’t find his lecture papers and his lecture is tomorrow! Oh no, what is Reed going to do? Susan calms down him in a rather unique way…ReedxSue plz review!


Pour Oil On Troubled Waters 

"Where did I put them?" A frustrated Reed Richards raked his fingers through his brown hair with grey streaks at the base of his head. Not many would think Mr. Fantastic would get frustrated over a simple issue; however, for him, this was a major issue. Misplacing his lecture notes was not at all good even if he knew it by heart. He always had three copies of the same lecture but he somehow misplaced all three copies. What made the situation even more troubling was that the lecture was tomorrow. It was already ten o'clock at night and if he wanted a good night's sleep before the next day's lecture of eight o'clock, he needed to hustle and find his papers.

He searched through his papers in his lab once more, before continuing to the living room.

Meanwhile, blonde haired, gorgeous Susan Storm sat in her room on her bed, with her cellular phone in her hand, up to her ear.

"Yes, I know. Don't worry, he's treating me just fine," Susan smiled as she heard the man over the other line dispute in genuine concern.

"Are you sure Susan? You seemed very upset the other day you called me," the man said through the phone.

Sighing, as she rolled onto her stomach, she responded, "Dad, Reed is a wonderful man, who just needs help setting out his priorities. Anyways, it's not like he's Johnny, whose purpose of life is 24/7 women and having fun."

Franklin Storm sighed and accepted her statement reluctantly. Ever since her daughter was married, all he could think of was whether she had picked the right man. Sure, Reed was not the perfect or ideal romantic, but he had managed to keep Susan happy and that was what mattered to him. Changing the subject, he asked, "How's Johnny? Where is he?"

"He's fine," Susan replied, "He finally got a steady girlfriend."

Raising his eyebrow, he asked over the phone, "Really, who?"

"Her name's Frankie Raye. She is very beautiful, smart, and very nice, but can be a bit stubborn. He's out with her right now," she replied with a satisfied sigh afterwards.

Her father asked, "Do you really think that she is the one?"

Smiling at the thought of Johnny proposing to her, which was tonight, she nodded, "Definitely." At that moment, she heard a figure whoosh by her bedroom and all she saw a flash of brown hair. She said into the phone, "Hey Dad, I got to go. Why don't I call you later?" After hanging up the phone, Susan sat up from her position on the bed, stood and walked out of her room into the main hallway. Following in the direction in which Reed had gone, she walked until she found him in the living room, searching for something frantically.

"Reed?" Susan asked her husband in doubt as she saw him literally pulling his hair out. He seemed deep in thought and didn't notice her question. Worried, she asked him again, "Reed, what's wrong?" Reed's head popped up and he broke out of his trance, once he saw Susan.

"Susan, what brings you here?" he asked with a slight crack in his voice, as if he was very frustrated. Susan looked at her husband in concern. Never had she had seen him in this dishevelled and worried state.

She asked him once again, "What's wrong?"

Reed shook his head, "Nothing, I'm just looking for something." He looked from his spot on the floor to see Susan waiting for him to say more. Knowing that Susan wouldn't let the situation off that easily, he decided to say his problem, "I lost my lecture notes and the lecture at the university is tomorrow."

Susan smiled instantly as she saw the degree of the problem. She knew her husband liked to be perfect, but never like this. She offered, "Why don't I help you look?"

Reed looked up from his spot on the floor again and smiled, "Sure."

-----------------------------------------------------

Ben was already asleep and it was the only two of them awake searching for the notes. It had taken them an hour before they returned to the foyer and concluded that they could not find the notes.

Susan said, "Well, we searched every place in this loft except the kitchen. Want to check there?"

Shaking his head, he persisted, "I never leave my notes in the kitchen." He sat on the couch as he put his head into his hands. "I don't know what to do." Looking at him in sympathy, she sat by him and rubbed his back in comfort.

"It would be alright, Reed," Susan soothed. She needed an idea to calm down her husband, and instantly found a way.

"Come on, let's go out," Susan replied as she dragged Reed, grabbing coats for both of them before leaving the loft.

Reed was shocked at the water fountain that was newly built. Words could not even describe how beautifully it was structured. Susan stood beside him, grinning triumphantly. "So you like it?" she asked.

Reed replied sarcastically, "No, I hate it." When he saw the disappointed expression on her face, he rolled my eyes. "Of course I love it, it's absolutely fascinating."

"Whew," she brushed an imaginary sweat off her brow, "I thought we had to go to another place to calm you down."

That caught his attention. "What are you talking about?"

She widened his eyes as she realized her slip of words. She struggled to find the right words to say, but was defeated. She replied reluctantly, "I brought you here so you would calm down, and forget you lecture for a while. Even though you need them, I know you would do fine, because you know it by heart."

Reed looked at her in shock, then at the water fountain. His wife had brought him here, just to calm him down. "Why?" he asked blankly.

Susan rolled her eyes, "Because I love you."

Instantly, Reed pulled her into his arms and wrapped them around her in affection. Sue stayed in his arms and felt that he had grown more brawn as well. When they pulled apart, she looked at him straight in the eye. "Don't worry, Reed. Always know that I'm here for you."

Smiling at her, he nodded. "I know." That was right before when he closed the small gap between us with his lips onto hers.

------------------------------

The couple were laughing and giggling when they stepped into their loft. Noticing they were thirsty, Reed offered a drink of coffee. Both of them went into the kitchen, and Reed's eyes widened and Susan tried to stifle a laugh. All of this because on the kitchen counter was a red file entitled _Lecture Notes_.

Susan looked at her husband and smiled, "I guess we wasted all the time for nothing."

Reed shook his head, "No, it was definitely worth my time."

Susan raised her eyebrow, teasing, "Oh, really?"

"Definitely," he replied as he leaned over to close the gap between them once more.

**Wow! I think that turned out pretty well. Please review and I should have another oneshot up soon, about the cartoon episode **Out of Time

**Until next time… **

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it. **

**-Rosefire **


End file.
